1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to turbines and more particularly to portable turbines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy from wind and flowing liquid are renewable and clean natural resources. They do not pollute the environment, and could provide tremendous amount of the energies we need. Thus, it is not surprising that numerous countries are increasingly depending on large wind and water turbines for their energy. For example, in 2007, wind power provides about 20% of Denmark's electricity.
Many other countries are setting ambitious targets requiring 10 or more percentage of their energy from these renewable resources. For example, New Jersey has targeted offshore wind farms to help them produce 22.5% of their power from renewable energy sources by 2021. Rhode Island has approved its plan to build a 385-megawatt wind farm off their coast. When completed, the farm would supply 15% of Rhode Island's power. These projects are on the right track, but face numerous challenges. For example, they are very expensive. The Rhode Island project would cost more than $1 billion. In addition, such large projects with huge turbines require zoning and permits, and have their environmental impact. It is not uncommon to take a number of years before construction can even start. In view of large fluctuation in oil prices and the possibility of global recession, realizing these large and expensive projects may be very difficult.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for ways to harness the flowing-liquid and/or wind power in a smaller scale.